Nouvelle ère
by Laorus
Summary: Au cours de la bataille finale contre Voldemort, Harry a été transformé. Abandonné par ses amis, il vit reclus jusqu'à ce que de nouvelles lois contre les créatures magiques le force à fuir le monde magique avec son fils adoptif, Teddy. TRAILER : /0bCb8NJYer0
1. Chapter 1

**Mai 2006, Square Grimmaud, Londres**

Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans le vague, indifférent au paysage Londonien qui s'offrait devant lui. Il se perdit dans les souvenirs. Dix ans avaient passé depuis que sa vie avait basculé. Depuis que la guerre amorcée par Voldemort avait pris fin avec la mort de celui-ci.

1997. Harry n'oublierait jamais cette année. Pas parce qu'il avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort mais parce qu'il avait perdu énormément cette nuit là. Son humanité entre autre… Ce qui l'avait depuis conduis à perdre tous ses amis et sa famille de substitution. Après qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort, dans les minutes qui avait suivies, un vampire l'avait attaqué. Harry ne pensait pas le vampire ait réalisé à qui il s'était attaqué sur le moment. Le vampire l'avait mordu, certes, mais il avait dû finir par réaliser l'identité de sa victime… et paniqué face à elle. Le vampire l'avait abandonné et avait filé loin de Harry, certainement terrifié par ce qui pourrait lui arriver pour avoir mordu Harry Potter. Condamnant, ainsi, Harry à devenir un vampire.

Harry qui pensait vivre heureux et profiter d'un peu de paix et de liberté s'était vite vu détrompé. Il n'avait pas pu faire le deuil de ceux qu'il avait perdu dans la bataille avant de devoir faire face à l'abandon de ses meilleurs amis et de sa famille de substitution. Harry avait été surpris par leur réaction. Ils avaient toujours eu l'air d'accepter Remus (et un vampire n'était pas si différent d'un loup-garou, n'est-ce-pas ?). Mais, apparemment, Harry s'était trompé. Ils ne devaient avoir fait que tolérer Remus parce qu'il était dans l'ordre.

Ils l'avaient rejeté si vite en apprenant qu'il était devenu un vampire… Les presque sept ans qu'il avait passé à les côtoyer n'avaient eu aucune importance.

Alors, en une nuit, il avait tout perdu. Tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui en tout cas. Il avait gardé son argent. Les gobelins étaient des créatures, eux-mêmes, et n'avaient pas les préjugés des sorciers. Ils n'avaient jamais laissé les sorciers interférés dans les affaires de la banque. Pour eux, tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'argent. Et, Harry était le dernier héritier direct d'une vieille famille de sang pur… Ce qui signifiait beaucoup d'argents, comme l'avait découvert Harry après la guerre. Il avait réalisé pourquoi les gobelins n'avaient pas cherché à faire justice après le vol de Gringotts. La voute qu'il avait connu toute sa scolarité n'était qu'une infime partie visible de l'iceberg qui était sa fortune. Ce n'était que la rente que ses parents avaient mis en place pour lui pour sa naissance. Oui, Harry était immensément riche. Mais cette richesse était quasiment tout ce qu'il avait avec son titre de sauveur du monde magique.

Un titre qui n'avait plus représenté grand-chose pour les sorciers à peine un an après la disparition de Voldemort.

Contrairement aux espérances de certains, les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées après la disparition de Voldemort. La peur et les préjugés avaient été plus forts que jamais. Les gens avaient peur de voir l'émergence d'un nouveau mage noir et prendre la place de Tom Jedusor. Ils avaient été terrifiés de se voir gouverner par les créatures des ténèbres. Alors, ils avaient pris les devants.

Les lois étaient tombées par dizaines. Des lois injustes et cruelles. Les créatures magiques, en particulier celles jugées sombres, avaient vu leur liberté plus entravé qu'elle ne l'était déjà… Peu à peu, ils n'avaient plus aucun droit de travailler dans le monde magique. Ils avaient eu des heures autorisées pour se déplacer.

Puis, même ceux qui n'étaient pas des créatures à part entière avaient été touchés par ces lois. Bill et Fleur Weasley, déjà en froid, avec le reste de la famille Weasley avaient, finalement, quitté leur maison pour la France.

Harry avait regretté leur départ. Bill et Fleur avaient fait partis des rares personnes à rester en contact avec lui. Même si cela avait été secrètement pour la protection de tous.

Une des rares autres personnes à lui parler avait été Androméda Tonk. Pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harry. Le jeune vampire n'aurait pas aimé être séparé de son filleul. Filleul qu'il aimait comme un fils. Ils se voyaient régulièrement. Et, Harry seraient toujours reconnaissant à Androméda de lui avoir permis de faire parti de la vie de Teddy.

Même si cela en était fini de ce temps là. Harry ne pouvait rester plus longtemps en Angleterre, dans le monde magique. Son titre de Sauveur du monde magique l'avait protégé jusqu'à maintenant… Mais, maintenant, c'était terminé. Les dernières lois à être passées étaient telles qu'Harry ne passerait pas à travers cette fois. D'autant plus qu'on le voyait, de plus en plus, comme le futur seigneur des ténèbres du fait de sa puissance et de sa condition de vampire. Il serait forcé de « s'enregistrer » après du ministère s'il restait plus longtemps ici. C'est-à-dire se faire tatouer comme un vulgaire animal. Harry frémissait à l'idée du prochain stade de répression. Il ne préférait pas rester dans le monde magique pour le découvrir. Il n'était pas certain qu'il ne s'en sorte qu'avec une marque d'identification s'il se rendait au ministère. Il craignait plutôt d'être envoyé directement à Azkaban.

Harry lâcha un soupir et se détourna de la fenêtre au moment même où sa cheminée s'activait d'un vert intense. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Androméda Tonks se tenait dans le salon avec son petit fils endormi dans les bras.

« Androméda ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ils s'étaient parlé la veille. Harry avait parlé de ses projets et de son obligation de couper les liens avec eux… Pour sa protection. Elle en avait été dévastée mais elle n'avait pas protesté. Elle avait compris les raisons d'Harry. Elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'il devait partir aujourd'hui.

« Je suis venu te confier Teddy… définitivement. Il faut que tu l'emmènes. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Teddy était tout ce qui restait à Androméda. Harry et lui étaient le centre de son univers depuis la fin de la guerre. Les dernières personnes qui la reliaient à sa fille et à son mari disparus. Se séparer de son petit fils était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait… Surtout alors qu'Harry (qui était un lointain cousin) devait partir… A moins d'y être contraint, bien entendu.

« Kingsley m'a contacté. Il a encore été contraint de signer une loi… A présent, même les personnes qui ont un peu de sang de créatures doivent s'enregistrer. Teddy est concerné, Harry. Je ne peux plus le protéger. »

Harry soupira. Kingsley était devenu ministre après la guerre. Il était un excellent ministre en dépit des circonstances. Sans lui, les choses seraient bien pires. Malgré la pression publique et celle du Magenmagot, il réussissait à bloquer des lois vraiment infamantes. C'était la raison qui le poussait à rester à sa place. C'était de cette place qu'il pouvait aider au mieux. Mais, l'ancien auror restait soumis à la bureaucratie et au Magenmagot. Il ne pouvait le défier. Pas impunément.

Harry regarda son filleul avec désolation. S'il avait combattu Voldemort et ses sbires avec autant d'acharnement, c'était pour assurer aux enfants comme Teddy une meilleure vie.

Inutile de dire que ce n'était pas une réussite.

« Harry ? »

Le vampire se tourna vers Androméda qui s'était assise devant la table avec une pile de papier. Harry s'approcha en détaillant les documents. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

« L'adoption ? »

Androméda hocha la tête et lui expliqua, sans attendre, que Kingsley avait tout organisé à sa demande, il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Les choses s'étaient faites rapidement en raison de son identité (être le Sauveur se révélait utile parfois.). Le fait qu'il soit déjà le parrain de Teddy avait aussi permis que les choses se fassent plus rapidement.

Androméda poussa les documents vers Harry.

« Ils sont charmés pour qu'ils soient valables dès la signature. Une fois que tu les auras signés, Théodore sera considéré comme ton fils dans le monde moldu et dans le monde magique.

Harry tira les documents plus proches de lui. Il ne demandait pas mieux. Que Teddy devienne légalement son fils serait comme un rêve devenu réalité. Mais il hésitait. Il n'était pas certain de faire un bon père. Pas avec l'enfance qu'il avait eu… Et, il ne voulait pas prendre la place de Remus. Il ne voulait pas le trahir en prenant son fils.

Androméda soupira comme si elle comprenait où le menaient ses pensées. Ce qui devait être le cas. Elle avait bien appris à le connaitre ces dernières années, après tout.

« Tu fais déjà un excellent parrain, Harry. Tu feras un tout excellent père. »

En faisant cette déclaration, Androméda s'était emparée des mains d'Harry et les avait serrées, réconfortante.

« Et Remus serait tout à fait d'accord avec cela. Il en serait même ravi et rassuré. De même que ma fille. Tu ne les trahis pas en adoptant Théodore. Bien au contraire ! »

Harry prit une inspiration inutile et orienta son regard vers petit forme de son filleul. Il fut, aussitôt, confronté à un regard. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être face à Remus. Il avait à peine croisé le regard de Teddy, cependant, que celui-ci changea. Du bleu, ses pupilles passèrent au vert émeraude.

Harry nota un mélange d'espoir, d'attente, de joie et d'un peu de tristesse.

Harry comprenait Teddy. Il fut un temps où il avait eu l'espoir de vivre avec son propre parrain. Un temps où il avait espéré que Sirius devienne un père. Il était attristé de ne jamais connaitre son père mais il n'avait, alors, pas pu s'empêcher de se réjouir à l'idée que Sirius devienne quelque chose comme un père pour lui.

C'est donc cet espoir familier qui poussa Harry à s'emparer de la plume que lui tendait Androméda et de signer. Aussitôt que la plume quitta le parchemin, la pile de papiers disparue en un « POP » qui marqua le commencement de sa vie en tant que père.

A la disparition des documents, Teddy bondit aussitôt sur Harry pour l'enlacer avec un « papa ! » ému. Harry referma les bras autour de son nouveau fils avec prudence et leva les yeux vers la grand-mère de celui-ci. Androméda souriait, les larmes aux yeux, mais heureuse pour les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

**Au même instant, Forks, USA**

Edward se tenait aussi immobile qu'une statue devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, sa fille de quelques jours dans les bras. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser, ou plutôt à accepter, les évènements de la dernière heure. Tout son univers avait brusquement basculé. Bella était partie. Définitivement.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, Edward avait pensé que tout se passerait bien. Il avait, enfin, eu le sentiment que tout était à sa place. Tout s'était bien passé. La chasse avait été magique !

Il n'aurait pas réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Bella n'avait posé aucune question sur sa fille. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle ne semblait pas préoccupée par le sort de Renesmée. Ce n'était qu'en revenant à la maison que la vérité (dans toute sa cruauté) avait éclaté. Jacob était venu à leur rencontre dans l'attention de mesurer le danger que représentait la mère pour son enfant.

Le choc avait, alors, été total pour Edward et sa famille pour Jacob et sa meute… Bella avait déclaré se moquer de la fillette. Elle avait, à partir de là, dévoilé toute la vérité sur elle-même et son plan pour devenir un vampire. Pour devenir quasi immortelle. Elle avait brutalement et sans compassion dit la vérité.

Edward ne parvenait pas à croire que sa douce et innocente Bella se révélait être, en vérité, un être manipulateur et cruel. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la véritable nature des Cullens, elle avait tout à fait pour devenir comme eux. Surtout après avoir découvert que le pouvoir d'Edward était inopérant sur elle. Elle avait patiemment mis son plan à bien. Se mettant sciemment en danger pour devenir un vampire. Provoquant James, allant à sa rencontre… Elle s'était sciemment coupée à son anniversaire (cela avait profondément blessé l'ensemble de la famille, en particulier Jasper et Alice)… Puis, elle avait tenté d'attirer Victoria, sachant que la meute éloignerait la rouquine avant qu'elle ne la tue. Elle avait, ensuite, tenté de profiter des Volturis, puis de l'armée de nouveaux nés… jusqu'à sa grossesse. Sa dernière chance d'être tournée.

L'enfant ne lui importait pas. Elle avait joué le jeu de la mère aimante. Maintenant, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait tout dévoilé et était partie sans un regard en arrière.

Edward était rapidement partie s'isoler avec sa fille. Toutes les pensées des autres étaient trop accablantes… Surtout qu'il avait ses propres pensées et ses propres émotions à gérer.

Bella l'avait fait plus souffrir que toute autre chose avant elle. Elle avait mis sa famille en danger et avait fait souffrir tous ses membres. A ses degrés divers, pour différente raison mais elle les avait tous fait souffrir.

Pourtant, Edward ne regretterait rien. Parce que quelque chose de précieux était né des actes affreux de Bella.

Ce télépathe baissa les yeux sur sa fille. Edward ne regretterait jamais les évènements qui avaient conduis Renesmée à naitre. Jamais !

Edward effleura, en douceur, la joue de son enfant avec un sourire.

« On va s'en sortir Nessie. Tu vas voir. »

°° Edward ? °°

La voix mentale hésitante de Jacob le figea un instant puis il alla ouvrir la porte de la maisonnette.

Sans surprise, Jacob semblait lamentable. Sans doute Edward regardait-il aussi lamentable. Edward l'invita en silence à rentrer. Il ne ressentait plus aucune animosité envers Jacob depuis que le loup s'était imprégné de sa fille. Une légère irritation mais rien d'inquiétant. Edward respectait l'imprégnation et il était plutôt rassuré que sa fille trouve en Jacob un farouche défenseur et un homme respectable et respectueux.

Jacob s'installa gauchement sur le canapé et ne quitta pas Renesmée des yeux. Les pensées du loup, pour le plus grand soulagement et la plus grande surprise d'Edward était calme. Mais, à en juger ses tremblements, c'était avec effort qu'il restait calme.

« Comment ça se passe là bas ? »

« Aussi mal qu'on peut s'attendre. Carlisle et Esmée ont émis l'avis de se déplacer… Pour s'éloigner des souvenirs. »

Edward soupira et baissa les yeux sur sa fille endormie. Sa fille grandissait si vite que cela en était inquiétant.

« L'idée de quitter Forks est tentante mais je ne veux pas vous éloigner l'un de l'autre… Et, je ne peux pas te demander de quitter ta famille… La meute non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Je suis prêt à vous suivre. Papa comprendra. Ma meute, c'est Seth et Léa… Ils m'ont dis qu'ils me rejoindront où que je sois lorsque Seth aura fini ses études. »

Edward hocha la tête, soulagé de pouvoir quitter Forks et ses souvenirs.

« Est-ce que Nessie ira bien ? Vous ne savez rien sur les mi-vampires ? »

« Non mais on va trouver des réponses. On va trouver une solution. Je ne suis pas prêt à la laisser partir. Je ne laisserais rien lui faire du mal. »

Edward croisa le regard tout aussi déterminé de Jacob. Ils avaient une entente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Septembre 2006, Bretagne, France**

Harry avait choisi la France pour commencer sa nouvelle vie… leur nouvelle vie car Teddy faisait maintenant partie de la sienne. Et le garçon, à la grande surprise d'Harry, s'était très bien adapté à sa nouvelle relation avec son parrain. Il n'avait eu aucune hésitation ou difficulté à l'utilisation de l'appellation Papa. Harry avait même l'impression qu'il y prenait plaisir. Mais, après tout, c'était peut être le cas. Harry prenait bien plaisir à être nommé ainsi. Il avait, de nouveau, pris goût à la vie et la France lui avait semblé toute désignée pour cette vie. Parce que Bill et Fleur lui en avait vanté les mérites. Parce que ces mêmes personnes seraient là en cas de besoins pour eux.

Harry avait porté son choix sur la Bretagne.

Harry avait toujours voulu voir la mer… Autrement que déchainé comme la nuit où Dumbledore était mort. Il avait toujours voulu vivre près de la mer ou à la campagne… Mais en raison de sa nature de vampire, il valait mieux éviter le soleil. Aussi, les régions du Sud-Ouest étaient hors de questions. La Bretagne, donc, avait été tout indiquée.

Et, par chance, la famille de Sirius avait possédé l'équivalent d'un manoir dans cette région, nommée malouinière. La propriété (maison et parc) était incartable et sous fidélistas. Tout être non-magique était incapable de voir la propriété. Elle apparaissait aux yeux de ceux-ci comme un énorme terrain vague… Qu'un sortilège repousse-moldu les empêchait de pénétrer.

L'endroit était parfait ! Du moins, il était devenu, peu à peu, parfait à mesure qu'Harry le remettait à neuf et le redécorait. Car, étant une maison Black, la demeure avait été, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, sombre et dangereuse.

A leur arrivée, il y a un mois, Harry avait assaini le salon en premier et interdit à son nouveau fils de s'aventurer ailleurs dans la maison. Par bonheur, le garçon avait obéi. Cela n'avait pas vraiment surpris Harry. Teddy était obéissant… Et, le parc offrait assez d'aventures pour l'occuper. Tranquillisé quant à la sécurité de Teddy, Harry avait pu, doucement mais sûrement, embellir des lieux.

Et, aujourd'hui, finalement, il avait mis la touche finale. La chambre de Teddy était, enfin, terminée ! Harry ravit du résultat et il espérait que le garçon l'aimerait. Harry avait mis tout son cœur dans sa conception. Il voulait que Teddy soit heureux. Il avait donc attribué au jeune métamorphomage le plus grand espace de la maison. Le grenier avait été aménagé de façon à être parfaitement habitable. Il était lumineux avec ses grandes fenêtres orientées plein Sud et ses deux velux sur le toit. Harry avait fait apparaitre un ciel magique comme celui de Poudlard au plafond et les murs de la chambre donnait l'impression d'être dans une clairière au milieu d'une forêt. Des animaux passaient régulièrement entre les troncs d'arbres peints et vaguaient à leurs occupations comme s'il était vivant. Les meubles de la chambre étaient simples. Harry avait davantage misé sur le confort et l'espace de la chambre.

« Papa ? »

Harry mit la touche finale sur le mur forestier. Un loup, un chien et un cerf se matérialisèrent aussitôt pour courir dans le tableau mural. Ils apparaitraient plus régulièrement que les autres créatures que Harry avait intégré dans le paysage. Il voulait que Teddy les connaisse.

« Papa ! »

Harry sourit à l'impatience du garçonnet. Teddy n'avait pratiquement pas quitté l'étage inférieur depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait lui installer sa chambre.

« Entre, mon grand. C'est prêt. »

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Un peu brusquement, sans doute, mais Harry ne réprimanda pas Teddy. C'était un évènement particulier, il était prêt à oublié les règles quelques temps.

Teddy s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce, près de son père adoptif, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses, petit ? »

« C'est trop bien ! »

Teddy pencha la tête en arrière et contempla, la bouche béante, le ciel magique qui commençait à s'assombrir comme le vrai. Puis, il entreprit de courrir autour de la pièce pour avoir un aperçu complet de « sa forêt ».

« C'est trop bien ! » Répéta-t-il.

Harry rit, il était heureux que son travail reçoive une telle approbation. Bientôt, Teddy cessa de courir et poussa un soupir. Ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas cessé de flasher de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel s'installèrent dans la même teinte que la chevelure de son nouveau père. Il était rare que ses cheveux soient de la même couleur d'un jour sur l'autre. Teddy aimait changer. Mais, maintenant, il contrôlait la transformation. Sauf lors d'émotions particulièrement forte ou lorsqu'il dormait. Et, en effet, lorsque le métamorphomage tombait inconscient, ses cheveux reprenaient leur véritable couleur. La même que son père biologique.

En fait, Teddy avait beaucoup de ressemblance avec Remus. Son caractère lui était très semblable… Et, il était très irritable durant la pleine lune. C'était le seul indicatif que son père eut été un loup garou. Il était particulièrement irritable autour de la pleine lune et dormait à peine. Mais, c'était tout !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Teddy ? » Le questionna Harry, surpris par le changement d'humeur.

« Je dois vraiment aller à l'école demain ? Je voudrais profiter de ma chambre. » Déclara le gamin avec un soupir.

Harry eut un rire et fit signe au petit garçon de le rejoindre sur le lit. Ce qu'il fit dans l'instant.

« Oui, tu dois aller à l'école. Tu auras bien assez de temps pour profiter de ta chambre. »

Harry avait décidé de mettre Teddy à l'école primaire moldu malgré sa propre mauvaise expérience. L'expérience de l'école de Teddy ne serait en rien semblable à la sienne. Tout simplement parce que Teddy aurait un adulte pour le soutenir.

Harry avait décidé d'aller au lycée lui-même. Il avait eu d'innombrables livres et, grâce à sa nature vampirique, avait pu rattraper son retard grâce à cette méthode. Merci à la mémoire des vampires ! Il savait que son âge associé à son statut de père allait délier les mauvaises langues mais il avait l'habitude des commérages. Il pourrait y faire face. Il en avait parlé avec Teddy et le garçon n'avait pas semblé perturbé que l'on puisse parler d'eux. Harry veillerait sur tout cela, toutefois.

« Tant qu'on est en train de parler de l'école… »

« Oh, papa ! » Râla Teddy.

« C'est important ! »

« Mais, je sais déjà tout ! On ne parle pas de magie, je fais attention à pas changer, je ne me bat pas. Je ne fais pas de blague méchante. Mais, surtout, pas de magie ! »

Harry rit à l'exaspération de l'enfant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le félicitant.

« Je te laisse jouer, maintenant. Je serais dans mon bureau. Dans une heure, on pourra voler si tu veux. »

Teddy hocha la tête, distraitement, alors qu'il entreprenait une construction avec ses blocs magiques. Harry se contenta de secouer la tête avec un sourire et de sortir de la pièce. Il avait quelques derniers documents à remplir


	3. Chapter 3

Edward laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague, vers les champs de blé e, pousse et haut delà. C'était comme cela depuis le début de la journée. Il en était bien conscient. Tout comme il était conscient qu'il irritait ses frères et sœurs et en inquiétait l'autre partie. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait d'autres sources de préoccupation que sa fratrie. Et, toutes étaient liées à sa fille.

La croissance de Renesmée s'était stabilisée. Selon Carlisle, la fillette grandirait, maintenant, à un rythme humain normal… Ou peut-être un tout petit peu plus vite mais de façon indiscernable de toute manière. Avec ce nouveau développement et à leur aménagement en Bretagne, Edward avait décidé d'inscrire Nessie dans une école primaire. Quelqu'un de la famille aurait pu lui donner des cours mais Edward tenait à ce qu'elle côtoie des enfants de son âge. Mais, le vampire aux cheveux bronze commençait à douter du génie de son idée. Renesmée était très peu locace sur son temps passé à l'école. Edward commençait à penser que quelque chose n'allait pas… En dépit des apparences. Comme le reste de la famille, Renesmée était vite devenue une experte dans l'art de cacher ses pensées. Elle pouvait très bien avoir réussi à cacher des problèmes.

C'était décidé ! Il allait l'espionner quelques jours. Pour être certain que tout allait bien. Et non, ce n'était pas de la paranoïa !

« Edward ! »

Le vampire fut tiré, assez brusquement, de ses pensées par une Rosalie particulièrement irritée et impatiente. Elle devrait certainement l'avoir déjà interpelé plusieurs fois.

« Oui ? »

Rosalie lui lança un regard venimeux à son ton tranquille et indifférent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de neuf sur le nouveau ? »

Plerguer était un assez petit village pour que les gens fassent des gorges chaudes à propos de tous nouveaux arrivants.

Mais, pour la plus grande déception des commères, il y avait eu très peu d'informations à filtrer à propos du nouveau. Cependant, le peu qui circulait était suffisant. Et de loin ! Les gens avaient été particulièrement excités de découvrir qu'il était le riche propriétaire de la propriété inhabitée depuis des années. La propriété qui était si grande que personne n'avait jamais eu un regard sur la maison. Les langues s'étaient un peu plus déliées lorsqu'on était venu à apprendre que l'orphelin de dix huit ans, tout juste, était père. On en savait pas plus, néanmoins. Personne ne savait rien de son histoire. Personne même n'était certain de l'âge de son enfant. Mais, on spéculait qu'il était encore très jeune.

Edward n'avait pas eu ce problème de rumeurs vis-à-vis de Nessie. Il faisait passer la petite fille pour sa sœur biologique ici. Esmée et Carlisle étaient encore les parents adoptifs de la fratrie. Rosalie et Jasper étaient, aux yeux des autres, des jumeaux. Ce qui faisait d'Alice et Emett des membres de la même famille.

« Je n'ai pas écouté les pensées des humains aujourd'hui. »

Edward vit l'inquiétude de ses frères et sœurs s'accroitre et il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention. Ils étaient déjà tous inquiets par le manque de visions d'Alice à propos du nouveau. Ou, pour être exact, du fluage de ses visions devenues floues. Ce qui était inquiétant parce que cela n'était jamais arrivé avant. Soit elle avait des visions, soit elle n'en avait pas. La particularité de ces visions impliquait, selon eux, que le nouveau ait quelques choses de non ordinaire… D'où l'inquiétude.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Edward. Il arrive… Je crois. »

La frustration était évidente dans le ton d'Alice. Elle n'avait pas plus l'habitude qu'Edward que les choses lui échappent.

¤ Je comprend mieux ta frustration avec… ¤

La voix mentale d'Alice s'éteignit avant d'achever sa phrase. Le sujet de Bella était encore délicat pour tout le monde. Son acte avait fait souffrir tout le monde. Même Rosalie avait été touchée. En dépit de sa méfiance, elle en était venue à apprécier la jeune femme. Tout le monde évitait donc de parler d'elle depuis son départ. C'était plus facile dans ce lieu sans souvenirs reliés à elle.

Et, enfin, le nouveau arriva. Ils surent, tout de suite, qu'il n'était pas humain. Ils l'identifièrent comme un vampire à l'odeur. Seulement à l'odeur car son apparence donnait l'impression qu'il était humain. Un humain un peu pâle mais un humain tout de même. Sans son odeur et le manque de battement de cœur, même eux s'y seraient trompés. Sans ces signes, il aurait passé pour un humain banal. Il était, après tout, assez petit, modestement musclé et avait des cheveux noirs. En fait, les seules choses saisissantes dans son apparence étaient la cicatrice estompée en forme d'éclair sur son front et ses yeux émeraudes pailletés d'ambre… Un élément qui soulagea (en partie) les vampires déjà attablés. Au moins, ce vampire semblait végétarien. « Semblait ». Ils ne pouvaient pas en être certains avec cet étrange vampire.

Il fut vite évident que le vampire n'avait aucune idée qu'un clan de vampires était déjà établi dans la région. Ils remarquèrent, tous, à quel moment précis le vampire prit acte de leur présence. Le vampire, nommé Harry Black-Potter, se crispa avec brusquerie et prit une très subtile position défensive. Si subtile que seules les créatures surnaturelles auraient pu la détecter. Puis, ses yeux si particuliers se posèrent immédiatement sur le petit groupe.

Edward vit ses pupilles se dilater un bref instant de crainte à leur vue puis redevenir normales après que le propriétaire les eut soumis à un rapide examen. Apparemment, le nouveau venu conclut qu'il ne représentait pas un danger immédiat car il se détourna d'eux et alla s'installer, sans hésitation marquée, à une table d'humains. Il semblait assez confiant pour côtoyer ainsi les humains sans se dévoiler. Edward se demanda si son don avait quelque chose à voir avc le camouflage. Cela expliquerait son apparence.

¤ Alors, il est dangereux ? A quoi il pense ? » L'interrogea Alice.

¤ Dit moi qu'il l'est ! Je suis prêt pour une bonne bagarre ! ¤ S'enthousiasma Emett

Edward orienta son attention exclusive sur le nouveau vampire… et se heurta à un mur. Cela surpris Edward et l'inquiéta. C'était comme avec Bella en plus évident. Avec son ex-femme, Edward ne percevait rien… Pas même ce qui le bloquait. Mais avec cet Harry, il était douloureusement conscient de l'obstacle qui lui bloquait l'accès à cet esprit. Frustré, il insista un peu plus… Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, « sa victime » le perçut.

Le vampire étranger releva les yeux sur lui avec un léger froncement de sourcil puis, soudain, l'espèce de bouclier céda un peu. Volontairement, certainement, car il laissa filtrer qu'une unique phrase.

¤ C'est impoli ! ¤

Edward tressaillit et se détourna avec vivacité. Mais pas assez vite pour ne pas remarquer le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage du nouveau.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » S'enquit Jasper.

Edward leva les yeux vers son frère qui était ouvertement curieux. Ce n'était pas courant que Jasper parle ouvertement de cette façon. Même avec eux. Jasper exerçait un contrôle constant avec son empathie… Ce qui résultait un visage presque toujours impassible. Pour qu'il dévoile, ainsi, sa curiosité, il devait perç, chez le nouveau, quelque chose qui l'avait fortement intrigué.

« J'ai essayé de lire ses pensées… Mais je ne peux pas. C'est différent d'avec Bella… Comme si c'était artificiel plutôt que naturel à bien y penser. Il m'a senti et a, intentionnellement, laissé filtrer un phrase. »

Edward perçut, sans mal, le raidissement de Rosalie mais Jasper resta étonnement calme… Ce qui détendit sa compagne et Emett. Jasper restait le meilleur d'entre eux pour jauger la dangerosité d'un individu… Même sans l'aide de son empathie.

« Tu as perçu quelque chose ? » Demanda Alice.

Le regard de Jasper fila vers l'objet de leur discussion. Edward comprenait son malaise pour le ressentir lui-même. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils étaient dans cette situation. Surtout au lycée. Un étranger à leur clan pouvait les entendre ! Edward glissa son regard vers le vampire. Il ne semblait pas hostile… Seulement aussi d'eux qu'ils l'étaient de lui.

« Il s'est cru attaqué lorsque Edward a insisté. Il a été apeuré et en colère… Il y avait aussi un mélange d'émotion que je n'ai perçu que chez les survivants à une guerre… Elles me sont familières parce que je les ai longtemps ressentis. Je les ressens encore, parfois. »

Les dernières phrases étaient surtout pour le nouveau. La famille Cullen savait déjà par quoi passait Jasper.

« Alors, il est dangereux ? » Demanda, encore une fois, Rosalie, les yeux plissés pour ce Harry.

« Pour ceux qui l'attaque, certainement. » Décréta Jasper. « Mais, je ne ressens pas d'hostilité envers nous. De la méfiance et de la curiosité, simplement. Mais pas d'hostilité. Si on n'agit pas contre lui, je ne crois pas qu'il nous attaquera. »

La cloche sonna la fin de la discussion. Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce avec une grâce qui n'avait rien d'humaine… Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que les Cullen réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait plus aucun aliment sur son plateau. Et, ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment la nourriture avait disparu… Harry laissa donc, derrière lui, un groupe de vampire abasourdi et curieux.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmée était assise à l'écart des autres enfants, sur un muret. Personne ne tenta de l'approcher. Elle n'était pas surprise. C'était la même chose l'année précédente. Les autres enfants ne l'aimaient pas. Elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas totalement humaine. Ils ne savaient pas ce détail mais ils sentaient la différence qu'en même. Et puis, il y avait le fait qu'elle était très intelligente (parce qu'elle était en partie vampire) mais aussi parce qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle n'aimait pas parler. Elle préférait utiliser son don. Mais, ce n'était pas possible avec les humains.

Alors Renesmée n'avait pas d'amis et n'espérait pas en avoir.

Elle n'avait rien dit à sa famille de ses problèmes à l'école. Elle n'avait pas avoué à son père qu'elle n'aimait pas l'école. Ca aurait causé plus de problèmes et de tristesse. Et puis, elle était en huitième année et une demie vampire, elle était assez grande pour gérer ce genre de soucis elle-même. Sa famille avait été trop triste, trop longtemps. Elle pouvait gérer l'école !

Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était la récréation de dix heures et demie. Les enfants jouaient et discutaient ensembles. Les maitresses étaient sur un banc avec une boisson chaude. Tout était comme d'habitude ! Les humains étaient bruyants et ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à ce qui les entourait.

Tout était normal et habituel sauf une chose… Le nouveau. Il était arrivé ce matin. Et tout le monde avait su, sans le dire à voix hautes, qu'il était différent. Les autres devaient le trouver bizarre, Renesmée le trouvait intéressant. C'était presque comme s'il était comme elle.

Les autres enfants faisaient comme avec elle. Comme maintenant. Teddy Black-Potter, c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait, était debout près du chêne au milieu de la cour. Chaque fois que le jeu des autres enfants les approchait de lui, ils faisaient un écart. C'était vraiment comme avec elle ! Nessie savait que c'était parce qu'ils devinaient, inconsciemment, qu'elle était un prédateur pour eux. C'était étrange, alors ! C'était comme si Teddy était la même chose pour eux.

Nessie continua à regarder le garçon, intrigué. Et, comme s'il avait perçu son regard, le nouveau se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Teddy sembla moins triste. Ses épaules se redressèrent et ses yeux semblèrent briller. Et puis, un sourire envahit son visage.

Le nouveau traversa aussitôt la cour pour venir vers elle. Sa joie et sa détermination se voyaient à la façon dont il ignorait les autres enfants sur son chemin, les forçant à s'écarter. Nessie sentit sa nervosité croitre à mesure qu'il approchait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ceux de son âge. Elle les côtoyait mais n'interagissait pas réellement avec eux. Alors, elle ne savait pas comment agir avec eux.

Bientôt, il fut trop tard !

Teddy s'arrêta devant elle avec un large sourire que seule sa famille lui avait adressé jusqu'à maintenant.

« Salut, je suis Teddy Black-Potter. »

« Je m'appelle Nessie. »

Teddy inclina la tête à sa réponse chuchotée puis vint s'installer, sans façon, à ses côtés.

« T'aimes pas parler, hein ? Je le vois bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais papa dit que je parle assez pour deux. »

Nessie eut un petit rire qui ne fit qu'accroitre le sourire du nouveau. Elle était bien avec lui. Elle se sentait à sa place. Elle ressentait un sentiment semblable à celui qu'elle avait en présence des changes formes de la meute (en dehors de Jacob).

Lorsque Nessie avait ris, le sourire de Teddy lui avait donné l'impression qu'elle avait fait sa journée. Elle leva les yeux vers les siens et eut, alors, un réel choc.

Sa famille, ce sont des loups et des vampires… Alors, il en faut beaucoup pour la choquer. Et là, c'était beaucoup ! Les yeux et les sourcils de Teddy changeaient de couleurs ! Cela n'effraya pas Nessie, la fillette se contenta de se pencher et de chuchoter :

« Tes yeux et tes sourcils changent de couleurs. »

Le phénomène s'arrêta aussitôt et la peur s'installa sur les traits du nouvel élève. Mais, il se détendit aussitôt lorsque qu'il ne remarqua aucune expression particulière sur Nessie, en dehors de la curiosité.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? Tu es une sorcière aussi ? »

« Non… Mais je suis à moitié vampire. Je ne savais pas que les sorciers existaient. »

« Et bien si… Je suis un sorcier et papa aussi. Papa est un vampire. Et moi, j'ai du sang de loup-garou. »

Nessie cligna des yeux. Elle était contente de trouver quelqu'un comme elle. L'école ne serait pas si moche que ça en fait, cette année.

« Comment c'et possible ? C'est ta maman qui était un loup ? Les loups-garous et les vampires ne s'aiment pas beaucoup, pourtant. »

« En fait, c'est mon premier papa qui était loup-garou. Mon premier papa et ma maman sont morts. Harry était mon parrain. Maintenant, c'est mon deuxième père. »

Renesmée hocha la tête en disant que c'était gentil de sa part. Puis, elle baissa la tête, triste. Elle la releva lorsque Teddy posa une main sur la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ma famille n'aime pas vraiment les étrangers. On a eu des problèmes avant. Elle ne va pas aimer qu'on soit ami, je crois. »

« Papa aussi n'aime pas vraiment les étrangers… J'ai une idée ! Ce sera notre secret ! »

Renesmée sourit large. Elle aimait cette idée ! La cloche sonna et ils sautèrent ensemble du muret. Nessie en était sûr, ce serait une grande amitié !


	5. Chapter 5

Harry s'étira et, après quelques instants, se replongea dans ses livres d'histoires. En dépit de sa nature de vampire, l'étude Moldu se révélait fastidieux. Il n'avait pas suivi de cours moldu depuis ses onze ans. Et, avant ça, à l'école primaire, il n'avait pas mis beaucoup d'effort dans l'apprentissage. A cause de Dudley. Les choses se passaient toujours ma s'il revenait avec une évaluation plus haute que celle de son cousin. Ce qui n'était pas difficile ! Mais, aujourd'hui, Harry s'en mordait les doigts. Pour le moment, Harry avait des difficultés à rattraper son retard. Il était un vampire, le problème ne perdurerait pas bien longtemps. Mais, à l'heure actuelle, le souci était bien réel !

Harry soupira alors qu'il épluchait les écrits sur la guerre de sécession. Mais quelque chose le perturba. Une sorte d'impulsion magique. Il sut, dés lors, qu'un des Cullen était à proximité.

Harry releva la tête avec un sourire et rencontra le regard curieux et spéculatif de Jasper.

Bien sûr, Harry avait eu droit au ragot concernant le clan de vampires les humains étaient d'une nature jalouse. Alors les Cullen avec leur physique avantageux et leur richesse évidente étaient la cible parfaite pour les commérages. Harry n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il n'aimait pas les commérages et savait à quoi s'en tenir à propos des Cullen. Plus que les humains, en tous cas ! Toutefois, il était resté attentif au clan familial.

Il avait remarqué qu'il intriguait la famille. Rien d'étonnant en soit. Ils l'avaient identifié comme un vampire… C'était évident, après tout ! Mais ce qu'ils avaient pu observer avait dû les confondre. Après tout, il donnait l'impression de manger de la nourriture et il ressemblait à un humain. Ah ! La vie d'un vampire était plus simple avec la magie ! Quelques sorts et puis voilà ! La nourriture humaine était gorgée de sang et il était revêtu d'un glamour qui dissimulait son apparence.

Bien sûr que les Cullen devaient être méfiant et intrigués par lui. Ils se tenaient à l'écart de lui. Ce qui lui convenait très bien ! Tant qu'ils ne l'attaquaient pas, lui-même ne tenterait rien. Il était venu trouver la paix ici, pas un affrontement.

Ce qui était curieux, c'était que si les autres Cullen se tenaient à l'écart, ce n'était pas le cas de Jasper. Au contraire, le vampire semblait rechercher sa présence. Harry supposait que la raison était sa magie.

Il était évident que les Cullen étaient des vampires d'origine moldu. Ce qui faisait d'eux des vampires un peu différent d'Harry. Pas aux yeux des autres espèces mais entre eux seulement. Les vampires aux origines sorcières apaisaient ceux d'origines moldus. Harry supposait que c'était ce qui se passait avec Jasper… Et qu'il trouvait apaisement et satisfaction. Il était clair que le blond était celui qui avait le plus de mal avec le régime animal. Harry était prêt à parier que le vampire devait aussi avoir un don qui n'aidait pas. Bref, Jasper cherchait sa présence et se postait le plus près possible de Harry. Harry s'en fichait. Pour lui, s'il pouvait aider le vampire, c'était très bien. Encore une fois, tant que les Cullen ne l'agressaient pas, il n'avait rien contre la présence de Jasper à ses côtés.

A l'opposé de Jasper, les dénommés Edward et Rosalie semblaient assez hostiles à sa présence. Au regard qu'ils lui lançaient, par moment, ils le voyaient comme une menace.

Sans doute ne l'avaient-ils pas confronté grâce aux restes du groupe qui semblaient assez indifférent. Curieux de lui mais peu inquiets de le savoir près d'eux.

Bref, Harry était plutôt satisfait de sa vie pour le moment. Lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il y avait un autre clan de vampires déjà installé dans la région, Harry avait envisagé de partir. Mais il avait rapidement rejeté l'idée, surtout comme le clan ne faisait rien contre lui. Ils venaient d'arriver. Teddy avait besoin de stabilités. Harry ne voulait pas l'arracher à sa nouvelle maison, à sa nouvelle vie.

Surtout après que le garçon se soit fait une amie !

Harry avait eu des craintes quant à son intégration à l'école. Tous les cas de sorciers vivants chez les moldus qu'Harry connaissait étaient mauvais. Tous les nés moldus et les sangs mêlés que Harry avait connu avaient eu une mauvaise expérience de l'école… lui compris.

Tous ceux avec qui Harry avait parlé ne s'étaient pas intégrés convenablement à l'école primaire. Harry avait subi les brimades et l'absence d'amis. Autre exemple… Hermione qui n'avait pas eu d'amis avant Poudlard. La magie les rendaient différents et les obligeaient à l'isolement parmi les moldus. Les évènements étranges qui arrivaient ensuite autour d'eux tenaient les moldus loin d'eux. Et même sans cela, les moldus devaient, inconsciemment percevoir leur différence.

Harry avait eu peur que Teddy subisse les mêmes problèmes que ses camarades et lui. Surtout qu'il avait des gênes de loups-garous… Ce n'était rien ! Teddy devenait insomniaque et irritable les nuits de pleine lune et il avait les sens plus développés… Ainsi qu'une force plus grande que les humains de son âge. Mais, c'était les seules témoignages que son père avait été un loup-garou. Mais, l'héritage garou était là et, même en quantité minime, c'était suffisant pour apporter la méfiance chez les autres.

Toutefois, la mystérieuse petite fille avec qui Teddy s'était lié d'amitié semblait ignorer ses instincts ou ne pas percevoir la différence de Teddy. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'important pour Harry : c'était que son fils adoptif avait maintenant une amie.

Alors, non, ils ne partiraient pas !

Harry referma les livres avec un soupire irrité. C'était inutile ! Il n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention aujourd'hui ! Il n'arriverait pas à travailler.

Son irritation croisa lorsqu'il repéra une jeune fille qui arrivait vers lui. Depuis le premier jour, elle faisait son possible pour devenir « son amie ». Toutefois, Harry connaissait ce genre de personnes. Elle voulait accroitre sa popularité en étant vu à ses côtés. Lui le beau et mystérieux britannique ! Il en avait rencontré des tas comme elle à Poudlard.

Alors s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était bien cette rapiats près de lui. Heureusement, depuis sa transformation, il avait acquis une arme secrète très utile contre les personnes qui l'irritait au plus haut point.

Harry axa son regard sur elle et la fixa avec intensité. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'un contact avec elle. Elle avait un esprit faible. Mais plus un esprit était fort, plus il lui fallait de temps pour agir. Son regard suffisait souvent. Même s'il devait maintenir le contact visuel plus longtemps parfois. Et, parfois (très rarement), l'esprit de la personne était si fort qu'Harry avait besoin d'un contact physique avec cette personne pour que son don agisse. Et plus l'esprit était fort, plus Harry devait prolonger le contact.

Son don était la persuasion. A défaut d'autre terme. Harry pouvait intégrer une idée dans la tête d'une personne et la pousser à la suivre. Harry n'avait pas abusé de son don… Aussi ne savait-il pas jusqu'à quel point il pouvait pousser les choses… Mais Harry craignait qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup de limites. Après tout, il avait toujours été très puissant. Même avant de devenir un vampire.

Mais, insister une personne à rebrousser chemin n'était pas abuser de son pouvoir.

Il eut un sourire satisfait lorsque miss-je-veux-être-ton-amie s'arrêta brusquement et sortit de la bibliothèque avec une démarche presque robotique.

Harry poussa un soupir et détourna les yeux pour les poser sur l'autre vampire de la pièce. L'expression stupéfaite de Jasper était amusante et intrigante. Harry pouvait supposer que le vampire avait un don lui aussi et que ce don lui avait permis de détecter l'usage qu'Harry avait fait de son don. Harry n'en était pas anxieux. Ils étaient pareils. Jasper saurait garder le secret. Même si ce n'était que pour garder le sien. C'était, toutefois, amusant de voir que le blond, sans doute beaucoup plus âgé qu'Harry, était impressionné par lui.

Jasper prit une profonde inspiration (inutile) et se leva. Harry se sentit amusé par le geste. Au fond, il demandait combien de temps il faudrait à Jasper pour braver l'interdit évident de sa famille… Pour trouver le courage de venir le voir.

Harry adressa un sourire à Jasper alors qu'il s'installait.

« Salut, Jasper ! Comment va la vie ? »

« Bien… »

Jasper était hésitant. Ce que pouvait comprendre Harry. Le jeune vampire sourit et rouvrit les livres.

« Alors t'es né quand, Jas ? Est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec l'Histoire ? »

Jasper regarda autour de lui avec nervosité puis souffla qu'il était né avant la guerre de sécession. Harry fit une pause dans ce qu'il faisait et regarda son nouvel ami assez longtemps pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Oh ! Bon alors, oui… C'est officiel ! Tu feras mieux que ces bouquins. » Dit-il en refermant ses livres d'un geste sec.


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy était heureux ! Très heureux même, alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers la petite forêt à la sortie du village. Il allait y retrouver Ness pour un peu d'amusement. Il n'avait pas eu d'amis avant. Parce qu'il avait du sang de loup-garou. Il n'avait jamais eu honte de ça… Mais c'était dur de ne pas avoir d'amis. Alors, il était content d'avoir rencontré Ness. Il était désolé qu'elle ait connu les mêmes problèmes que lui… Qu'elle n'ait pas eu d'amis non plus avant lui. Mais, il un peu content tout de même. Il avait pu devenir son ami, comme ça.

Et puis, ils étaient un peu pareils. Ils étaient des hybrides. C'était le mot que les adultes utilisaient pour dire ce qu'ils étaient. Renesmée était à moitié vampire. Et lui, Teddy, était à moitié loup-garou (même s'il ne se transformait pas). Ils auraient dû être ennemis d'après les livres de son père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Au contraire ! Ness et Teddy étaient vite devenus meilleurs amis.

Ils avaient eut du mal mais ils avaient, finalement, réussi à convaincre leurs parents respectifs de pouvoir sortir seul… Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils avaient, tous les deux, dis. Mais, en réalité, ça faisait trois jours qu'ils s'étaient rejoint l'un l'autre dans la forêt. Car, après quelques hésitations, leur famille respective avait accepté qu'ils aient besoin de temps à eux.

Teddy n'avait presque rien dis de Ness à son père. Même quand il lui avait dis qu'il avait rencontré la famille de son ami… ou quand il avait dis avoir passé du temps avec l'oncle de Ness, la veille. Teddy n'avait pas précisé que l'amie qu'il s'était fait faisait parti de cette famille de vampires. Il était content de n'avoir pas caché s'être fait une amie. Son père avait été tellement content ! Mais Teddy n'avait pas pu trouver le courage de dire que cette amie était en partie vampire. Il avait peur que son père s'inquiète et décide de partir. Harry était déjà bien assez inquiet et sur le qui vive à cause de la famille de Ness et de ce qui se passait en Angleterre. Teddy ne voulait pas perdre son amie. Alors, il n'avait rien dit de la particularité de Ness.

Et, de son côté, Ness avait aussi tu la condition de Teddy.

C'était bien comme ça !

Pour le moment, Teddy courait à perdre haleine. Teddy courait plus vite qu'un être humain normal mais il n'était, toutefois, pas assez rapide encore pour distancer Ness. Son amie sauta brusquement sur son dos en riant. Teddy fit la moue alors qu'elle descendait mais retrouva vite le sourire.

« J'ai une autorisation d'une heure. » L'informa Teddy avec un large sourire.

« Moi aussi ! »

Le sourire de Ness était tout aussi brillant que celui de Teddy. Teddy trouva ça normal. C'était un jour merveilleux, aujourd'hui ! Il avait neigé dans la nuit et la neige tapissait encore les lieux. Ca faisait même dix minutes qui des flacons s'étaient remis à tomber.

« On fait un bonhomme de neige ? » Proposa Teddy.

Renesmée tomba d'accord là-dessus.

« Mais avant, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

A peine avait-elle dit ces mots qu'elle courait. Teddy était déjà impressionné par sa course. Lui aussi aurait aimé courir aussi vite que ça ! Puis, soudain, Ness sauta une dizaine de mètres dans les airs (sans effort !), la main tendue devant elle. Lorsqu'elle reposa les pieds sur le sol, elle vint immédiatement vers lui. Sur sa main reposait un unique flocon qui commençait à peine à fondre. Car si la température interne de Teddy était un peu plus haute que celle des humains ; celle de Renesmée, au contraire, était plus basse.

Teddy était émerveillé par les dons de son amie. Celui de lui faire voir des choses par le touché, entre autres. Mais il savait que, de son côté, Ness était époustouflée par sa capacité de métamorphomage. Elle ne se lassait pas de lui demander de changer.

D'ailleurs, elle le demanda après s'être frotté les mains pour évacuer le flocon.

« Fais papa ! »

Teddy sourit. C'était, sans doute, le changement préféré de la demie vampire. Elle riait toujours.

Teddy était encore un débutant dans l'art de changer. Il apprenait encore à se contrôler, d'ailleurs. Aussi, il pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un adulte… Mais ceux-ci apparaissaient enfantins, une fois la transformation achevée. Il avait changé, pour la première fois, totalement en présence de Ness. Il avait tenté d'imiter le père de Ness. Avec le résultat évoqué. Plus tard, le soir, il avait répété son exploit en tentant d'imiter son père devant celui-ci. Harry lui avait, alors, donné une explication simple lorsqu'il avait eu une copie de lui-même, à l'âge de onze ans, assit devant lui. Il fallait que Teddy grandisse et mûrisse avant de pouvoir copier, avec succès, des adultes. D'ici là, les adultes qu'il tenterait d'imiter apparaitrait sous la forme qu'il avait eu enfant.

Mais le demi-succès de son ami n'avait pas altéré l'enthousiasme de Ness qui avait déclaré que c'était bien plus drôle comme ça. Et Teddy, pour sa part, ne se lassait pas de faire rire sa meilleure amie.

Après une dizaine de changement - Teddy avait fait leurs professeurs, la famille de Ness au complet et Jacob (qui qu'il soit pour Ness) – ils passèrent à autre chose.

Ils étaient assis sur une haute branche d'un arbre… à simplement parler.

« J'aimerais bien parlé à papa de toi, Teddy. Mais, j'ai peur. »

« Je sais, moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre. Papa est méfiant avec les autres. J'ai peur qu'on parte s'il sait pour toi. »

Comme les yeux de Ness brillaient de larmes à l'idée du départ de Teddy, le petit garçon passa un bras hésitant autour de ses épaules. Il savait que l'abandon de sa maman avait beaucoup fait souffrir Ness. Il n'était pas sûr que sa famille le sache, cependant. Ness s'était confié à lui parce qu'il était aussi un hybride. Elle avait dit qu'il comprendrait mieux les choses.

C'était peut-être vrai. Teddy se souvenait bien de choses qui lui étaient arrivés lorsqu'il était bébé. Comme Ness. Et, il était d'accord avec elle… Parfois, ça sus d'être un hybride !

Maintenant, la plus grande peur de Ness était qu'on l'abandonne et la laisse seule.

Ce que Teddy ne voulait pas faire. Alors, il mentait à son père. Même s'il n'aimait pas ça. Peut-être qu'un jour, Ness et lui pourraient dire à leur famille au sujet de leur amitié. Peut-être. En attendant, ils étaient très bien comme ça !


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob arrêta la moto devant le garage de la maison. Il était encore perturbé par ce qui lui était arrivé une heure plus tôt. Par sa rencontre avec Harry et Teddy Black-Potter. Bien sûr, les Cullen lui avaient, brièvement, parlé du plus âgé lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré. Il s'attendait, un jour ou l'autre, à rencontrer cet étrange vampire qui ressemblait à un humain. Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir un enfant à ses côtés. Surtout pas un enfant avec du sang de loup en lui.

Jacob était au garage à réparer une voiture lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

Le garage était une idée de Rosalie. Jacob et elle avaient finalement trouvé un terrain d'entente. Grace aux voitures et à la mécanique. Les Cullen l'avaient aidé à monter le garage. Et, il leur en était reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'être inactif.

Il réparait donc une voiture lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri enthousiaste d'un enfant. Un cri accompagné d'une odeur musquée et sauvage qui lui avait rappelé un loup. Ou, dans ce cas-ci, d'un demi-loup.

Intrigué, Jacob s'était avancé pour aller au devant de ce nouveau venu lorsqu'une odeur l'avait frappé. Celle d'un vampire. Sa nature de loup Alpha avait, dès lors, marché à plein régime. A cause de la présence du vampire si proche d'un congénère vulnérable. Il avait accéléré le pas, un grondement montant dans sa gorge.

Le premier individu auquel il avait été confronté avait été le demi-loup. L'enfant aux cheveux châtains s'était figé net dans son exploration quand il avait croisé le regard de Jacob. L'Alpha avait, aussitôt, vu, dans son regard, une certaine peur mêlée à une étrange reconnaissance comme si le gamin le connaissait.

Puis, il avait hurlé après son père d'une voix terrifié. En un éclair, le vampire était arrivé au côté de l'enfant. L'œil d'acier, les muscles tendus, il était clair qu'il était prêt à combattre en cas de besoin.

Le regard de Jacob s'était attardé sur le demi-loup qui se blottissait contre le vampire. Les deux étaient très liés. De toute évidence ! Ce qui était très curieux ! Presque contre nature ! Le regard de cet Harry n'avait pas été vraiment hostile. Jake avait eu l'intuition que le vampire n'éprouvait pas l'hostilité et le dégoût habituel pour son espèce… Mais il n'aurait pas renoncé au combat si c'était pour protéger l'enfant. Et, pour la toute première fois, Jacob avait eu l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus sur un vampire.

Jake avait forcé son instinct de loup à battre en retraite. Et il avait essayé de se montrer amical, sinon neutre, avec le vampire. Ce qui avait été étonnamment facile ! Très vite, il n'avait plus ressenti d'hostilité envers le vampire. Il n'avait plus eu l'impression d'être à proximité d'un ennemi. Ce qui avait été perturbant !

Cela avait été rendu plus simple après que le vampire lui eu montré la moto qu'il lui confiait pour restauration. Et aussi par le petit Teddy qui n'avait cessé de poser des questions.

Les deux n'étaient restés que vingt minutes mais ils avaient fait une forte impression à Jake. Comme cet Harry l'avait fait, auparavant, pour les « enfants » Cullen.

Ils lui avaient fait une si forte impression que Jacob pensait encore fortement à eux une heure plus tard.

Edward apparut, soudain, dans la véranda, l'expression sombre et soucieuse.

« Il a un fils ? Un demi-loup en plus ? »

« Restes en de dehors de ma tête ! »

« Tu hurles tes pensées, Jacob. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de les entendre. »

Jacob souffla mais ne contesta pas davantage alors qu'il entrait dans la maison. L'ensemble de la famille était venue l'attendre au salon en l'entendant arriver. Renesmée était dans un coin de la pièce à dessiner.

« L'enfant n'est pas un changeur comme moi. Son odeur est plus sauvage. »

« Je pense que l'un de ses parents étaient un vrai loup garou. Comme ceux des légendes. Mais, je n'imaginais pas qu'ils puissent engendrer des hybrides. » Déclara Carlisle.

« Nous ne pensions pas non plus que les demi vampires puissent exister. » Tempéra Esmée.

« Je suis surprise qu'un vampire se soit lié avec l'enfant d'un loup garou, toutefois. »

La réflexion d'Esmée amena le silence dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Jacob déclare que le vampire n'avait jamais semblé hostile envers lui.

« C'est bizarre. Comme son apparence. » Attaqua Rosalie.

« Oui. Son don n'est pas un camouflage, pourtant. Jasper a dit que c'était un puissant don de persuasion. » Murmura Alice.

Jasper hocha la tête mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui l'avait fasciné chez ce mystérieux vampire. Il y avait ce lien qui s'était vite créé entre eux. Le guerrier en Jasper avait reconnu en cet Harry Black-Potter un soldat. Malgré son jeune âge… Car, comme il l'avait dit à sa famille, il était certain qu'Harry était un vampire relativement jeune. Mais, comme Jasper, Harry semblait en avoir trop vu, trop vécu. Jasper s'était retrouvé soulagé d'être en contact avec quelqu'un qui pouvait, peut-être, le comprendre. Et, enfin, il y avait le fait, qu'inexplicablement, Harry apaisait la soif de sang chez les vampires qui l'approchaient. Et cela faisait un bien fou !

Carlisle, comme s'il avait suivi le fil de pensées de son « fils », reprit :

« J'ai entendu parler de ces vampires capable de supprimer la soif de sang chez leurs congénères par leur simple présence. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré. Ils sont si rares qu'ils ne sont, presque, que de simples légendes. »

Carlisle fit une pause pensive.

« Les plus anciens vampires se réfèrent à eux comme des Nosferaptus primo… ou vampire Alpha. Ce sont les dirigeants naturels de notre race. »

« Mais les volturis… » Commença Emmett.

« Ils le sont par nécessités. Comme je l'ai dis, les vampires Alphas sont quasi inexistants… Mais ils sont plus puissants que Volturis. Selon les rumeurs. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit de ce Harry, tout porte à croire qu'il en est un. »

« Comment devient-on un vampire Alpha ? » Questionna Edward.

« On ne le devient pas. Je veux dire qu'en tan qu'humain, on doit déjà être quelqu'un d'à part. Un humain différent. Toujours selon les légendes. »

A la déclaration choquante du chef de clan, la famille resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Jacob demande ce qu'il faisait à propos de la famille Potter-Black.

« On ne fait rien. Il n'a jamais été menaçant. Bien au contraire ! Alors, on le laisse tranquille. Il a montré qu'il était tolérant et qu'il se contrôlait en n'attaquant pas Jacob. Il veut, évidemment, la paix, comme nous. Alors, on le laisse tranquille. »

Les paroles d'Esmée était la décision définitive mais Alice ajouta, cependant.

« L'avenir est floue pour moi lorsque je me concentre sur lui… Mais je n'y sens aucun danger. Quoiqu'il se passe, je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit un danger pour nous. »

Dans son coin, inconnu des ainés, Renesmée sourit. Peut-être que Teddy et elle pourraient profiter pleinement de leur amitié, bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy se tenait immobile sur une chaise, les larmes aux yeux et la tête baissée. Il avait peur de ce qui allait arriver et mal à la mâchoire, là où l'autre garçon l'avait frappé. Mais pire que tout, il avait honte et était triste. Il savait que son père serait déçu. Il s'était battu ! Pour défendre Ness de ce gars. Mais le problème restait le même. Il s'était battu et avait frappé son camarade assez fort pour le faire saigner. Et s'il y avait une chose que Harry n'aimait pas, c'était les bagarres.

Teddy leva un peu les yeux pour regarder les deux autres enfants dans la salle. En face de lui, il y avait Ness. Son amie avait les yeux sur la table et tremblait un peu à cause de tout ce qui était arrivé… Mais aussi parce que bientôt, leurs parents allaient arriver et que s'en serait fini de leur secret. Teddy aussi craignait le moment où cela arriverait.

Le regard du métamorphomage dévia ensuite vers Thomas qui avait aussi les yeux baissés. Il avait un pansement à sa pommette, là où Teddy l'avait frappé. Teddy sentit sa culpabilité grandir lorsqu'il réalisa que le garçon pleurait encore en silence.

Teddy prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il n'aimait pas cette pièce ! Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose d'être envoyé dans la salle des maitres. Jamais !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit vivement, les faisant le directeur et eux. Teddy se recroquevilla un peu plus lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était le père de Ness… Derrière lui, il y avait une femme rousse qui devait être la mère de Thomas.

« , Mme Torren… Vous avez fait vite. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Coupa Edward en s'approchant de sa fille et en dardant un regard assez hostile sur Teddy.

Ouai… Normal qu'il pense que le préjudice vienne de lui et pas de l'humain.

« Je pensais attendre l'arrivée de monsieur Black-Potter… »

« J'aimerais une réponse immédiate, aussi. » Insista la mère de Thomas.

Le directeur soupira mais accéda à la requête des deux parents. Il expliquerait comment Thomas insultait et bousculait Renesmée et comment Teddy était venu au secours de la fillette lorsque fut introduis dans la salle.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse réagir Teddy s'était précipité dans les bras de son père en pleurant et en s'excusant. Alors que Teddy le calmait, le directeur lui expliqua, en détail, les évènements. Harry soupira et laissa son regard s'égarer sur Edward et sa fille.

« Je suppose que vous devez prendre des mesures. » Soupira-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Teddy et Thomas sont renvoyés pour trois jours… Je pense que quelques jours de repos seraient profitables à Renesmée. »

L'ensemble des parents hochèrent la tête en accord et, bientôt, la famille Torren quitta l'école. Sur la demande du directeur Edward et Harry restèrent en arrière.

« Je dois dire, que je suis heureux et soulagé que Renesmée se soit lié d'amitié avec Théodore. »

A cela, Harry et Edward échangèrent un regard qui souleva le cœur de Teddy de peur. Mais, ils se reprirent si vite que Teddy ne sut quoi penser. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de leur réaction. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ness, il sut qu'elle non plus ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient sans public humain.

Teddy leva les yeux lorsque son père reprit la parole et déclara avec flegme.

« L'amitié de Teddy avec… Renesmée a été une réelle surprise pour moi aussi, je dois. »

Teddy se sentit rougir lorsqu'il perçut la touche d'irritation contenue dans la phrase. Et si elle passa inaperçu pour le directeur, ce ne fut pas le cas pour les deux Cullen à en juger leurs regards. Teddy échangea un regard avec Renesmée. Aucun d'eux n'allait échapper à la conférence qui suivrait leur départ de l'école.

Aussi, c'est à reculons qu'ils suivirent leur père respectif hors de l'école. C'est, d'ailleurs, sitôt hors de portée de vue et de voix qu'Harry attaqua.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'avais caché ça. »

« Papa… » Commença Teddy.

« Je croyais qu'on se faisait confiance. » Continua Harry sans tenir compte de l'interruption et de son public.

Teddy sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux et il révéla tout. Comment il avait rencontré Renesmée. Les raisons qui les avaient poussés à garder le secret. Leurs rendez vous secret.

Avant la fin de sa confession, son père l'avait pris dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Edward hésita, une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, mais les actions de Harry et Teddy jusqu'à ce jour le décidèrent rapidement.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous discutions. »

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur Teddy et Renesmée et soupira.

Autant qu'il voulait se tenir loin des créatures magiques (et, par conséquent, du monde magique), Harry ne voulait pas empêcher les deux enfants de se voir. D'autant plus que prendre la décision contraire du monde magique. Leur comportement indiquait cela de façon évidente. Ainsi que leurs difficultés dans le monde moldu.

Harry avait ignoré, jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, que les moldus pouvaient être transformé. Mais les Cullen étaient la preuve que c'était possible. C'était la seule explication à leur comportement. Le point important, de toute façon, c'était que ces vampires ne semblaient pas hostiles.

Harry tapota Teddy et hocha la tête à Edward Cullen.

« Très bien. Guidez-moi. »


	9. Chapter 9

La maison où Edward les conduisit était très ouverte et éclairé par la lumière du jour. Etrange pour des vampires qui ne pouvaient pas se cacher des mortels.

Il entra dans le salon, Teddy au plus près de lui, et constata sans surprise que l'ensemble de la famille y était déjà réunis. La présence du changeur Alpha fut une réelle surprise, cependant. Son espèce avait beaucoup de points communs avec les loups-garous. Il était plus qu'étonnant que celui-ci se soit lié d'amitié avec le clan vampire.

Harry ne s'attarda pas sur lui. Autant éviter de le provoquer ! Son regard balaya l'assemblée pour, finalement, se poser sur les deux vampires qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il identifia, cependant, le mâle comme le chef de clan.

« Seigneur Cullen, je suis honoré de visiter votre clan. »

Son entrée en matière fut saluée par des expressions surprises chez la plupart et par un éclat de rires de la part d'Emmett. Le chef de clan reprit rapidement contenance et après s'être raclé la gorge.

« Je suis Carlisle Cullen… Chef de ce clan… Mais je ne suis pas un seigneur. »

Harry vit là une autre preuve de leur connaissance du monde magique… Ce qui allait changer du fait de son arrivée dans leur vie.

« L'honneur est pour nous, de recevoir un Alpha chez nous. »

Harry cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un vampire qualifié d'Alpha. C'était monnaie courante chez les loups-garous (Remus luis en avait un peu parlé). Mais, il n'y avait rien de tel chez les vampires. Il n'y avait que les chefs de clan à avoir une appellation particulière. Et, surtout, pas celle d'Alpha.

« Vous m'appelez Alpha. Pourquoi ? »

Carlisle eut l'air surpris mais donna volontiers les explications souhaitées. Au cours de ces explications, Teddy s'était éloigné un peu avec Renesmée. Harry avait vu le dénommé Jacob les suivre des yeux et garder une attention particulière sur Teddy. Mais, sinon, il n'était pas hostile. Pas plus que les Cullen qui, pour la majorité, était pourtant méfiants. Seul Jasper ne semblait pas tendu par sa présence. Or, d'eux tous, il semblait le plus dangereux.

« J'apaise votre soif de sang… Je l'ignorai mais cela explique certaine chose. »

« J'aimerai aussi une explication sur ton apparence et ta capacité à manger de la nourriture humaine. »

A l'intervention de Rosalie, à mi chemin de l'agression, Harry frémit et souffla pour garder le contrôle. Il avait, parfois, du mal à contrôler la nourriture vampire en lui. Surtout lorsqu'un vampire plus faible l'agressait. Carlisle, comme les autres, durent sentir le danger car ils se tendirent tous et Emmett se positionna devant la blonde.

Harry fit craquer sa nuque et hocha la tête pour lui-même. Puis, d'un claquement de doigts, il fit tomber son glamour. Harry entendit l'ensemble des personnes présentes libérer leur souffle.

« Tu as deux dons ! » S'exclama Jasper.

« Non. Je n'ai qu'un don de persuasion. »

Harry ne prenait pas la peine de nier son don. Il était parfaitement conscient que les Cullen et Black connaissaient son don. Alors à quoi bon nier !

« Alors, comment fais-tu ça ! » S'exclama Alice.

« Je n'étais pas un humain… normal avant la transformation. »

Les regards des Cullen se tournèrent naturellement vers Jacob qui se crispa. Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

« Je n'étais pas un changeur comme Jacob. J'étais un sorcier. »

Ils clignèrent tous des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Amusant pour des vampires. Avant que l'un d'eux tente de nier sa déclaration, Harry reprit.

« Les sorciers se cachent… ainsi que divers autres créatures, à l'aide de la magie. Vous avez, sans doute, entendu parler des attentats en Grande-Bretagne… Ce n'était pas cela. C'était, en réalité, les effets d'une guerre qui sévissait dans le monde sorcier. J'ai été transformé à la fin de celle-ci. »

« Des sorciers… » Murmura Esmée.

« Je suppose que c'est ce qui me rend différent des vous en tant que vampire. J'ai encore la possibilité d'utiliser la magie. Pour dissimuler mon apparence, par exemple. Ou gorger la nourriture humaine de sang. »

Emmett gloussa en réponse au ton espiègle d'Harry. Les autres se détendirent enfin.

« Et qu'est-ce que Teddy est ? » Demanda Jacob d'une voix assez basse pour que les enfants ne l'entendent pas.

« Teddy est un sorcier qui peut changer d'apparence que l'on nomme métamorphomage. Si son odeur te semble familière, c'est parce que son père biologique était un loup-garou. »

Après cela, Harry évoqua la guerre et ses conséquences à voix basse sans que personne ne l'interrompe. Ce en quoi Harry leur était reconnaissant. C'était suffisamment dur sans que cela arrive.

« Je suis content que Teddy ait rencontré Renesmée. Il n'aura pas à se cacher auprès d'elle. »

Carlisle échangea un regard avec sa famille puis reprit :

« Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris de trouver autant de vampires sous le même toit. »

« J'en conclus que les vôtres ont du mal à se tenir proches les uns aux autres. Ce n'est pas le cas des vampires tels que moi. Généralement, après notre morsure, nous rejoignons le clan de celui qui nous a transformés. »

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous seul ? »

Harry serra la mâchoire mais répondit, tout de même, à la question d'Emmett.

« Le vampire qui m'a mordu a fui lorsqu'il a réalisé qui j'étais. Je ne sais rien de lui. Je ne peux pas contacter son clan. »

Carlisle le contempla un long moment. A tel point qu'Harry se tendit. Puis finalement, le chef de clan.

« Je suis heureux de te rencontré. Et, je suis sûr que toute la famille sera d'accord avec moi pour dire que nous avons hâte de mieux te connaitre. Teddy et toi serrez toujours les biens venus dans cette maison. »

Harry se détendit sensiblement. Les vampires du monde magique (contrairement à ceux moldus, apparemment) avait besoin d'appartenir à un clan. Il pourrait vivre sans un clan mais il y aurait toujours un malaise en lui.

Mais, maintenant qu'il avait rencontré ce clan atypique, il voyait là la possible chance de faire partie d'un clan et de faire disparaître ce malaise.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry ne parvenait pas à croire aux évènements des deux dernières semaines. Depuis qu'il avait officiellement rencontré la famille Cullen, la vie de Harry et Teddy semblait bien meilleur. Plus complète. Ils avaient rapidement et facilement intégré la famille.

Teddy avait été extatique. Cela signifierait, pour lui, passer plus de temps avec sa meilleure amie et ne plus avoir à se cacher autant. Et puis, il avait gagné l'équivalent d'oncle, de tante et des grands parents.

Pour Harry qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de personnes à se soucier de lui et qui avait été abandonné par ses amis, tout cela n'était pas si facile. Le jeune vampire ne se plaignait pas de tout cela. Il prenait volontiers la chance d'avoir une famille aimante. Surtout cette famille ! N'importe qui aurait été reconnaissant de faire parti de cette famille.

Cependant, il n'en était pas moins dure pour Harry de s'adapter à cette dynamique familiale méconnue. Harry s'attendait plus ou moins à avoir Teddy pour seule famille. Et, maintenant, il avait un grand groupe de familiale à intégrer dans sa vie. Harry qui avait été énormément solitaire la majorité de sa vie. Harry qui avait été énormément solitaire la majorité de sa vie. Harry qui avait été énormément solitaire la majorité de sa vie en solitaire avait un peu de mal à s'habituer à eux.

Mais il savait que tout irais bien. Il arriverait à s'habituer à cette nouvelle variante. Il appréciait déjà toute la famille après tout. Il avait trouvé des centres d'intérêts communs avec tous les membres de la famille. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un assoiffé de connaissances mais cela avait changé lorsqu'il était devenu vampire avec énormément de temps. Alors, il avait mis à profit ce temps pour apprendre. Encore et toujours. Aussi, un tel érudit que Carlisle était une personne agréable avec qui parler. Avec Esmée, il avait trouvé une personne qui aimait cuisiner autant que lui. Mais il était facile d'aimer Esmée qui avait toutes les qualités d'une mère aimante. Alice, elle, ne lui avait pas vraiment le choix. Lorsqu'une voyante vous déclare que vous serez meilleurs amis, que vous pouvez répondre ? Avec Emmett, son héritage maraudeur était sorti pour la première fois, à sa grande surprise. Rosalie et lui avait trouvé un terrain d'entente dans la mécanique. Avec Jacob. Jasper et lui s'entrainait souvent dans les différentes formes de combats.

Finalement, il restait Edward. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qui ressentait vis-à-vis du vampire télépathe. C'était le seul des Cullen pour lequel il ne ressentait pas une affection filiale. Ce qu'il éprouvait semblait plus profond et moins innocent.

Mais, Harry n'avait pas étudié davantage ses émotions à ce sujet. Il devinait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour cette nouvelle révélation qu'il commençait à percevoir. Décidément, non ! Il n'était pas encore prêt à une nouvelle surprise pour le moment. L'arrivée d'une nouvelle et grande famille dans sa vie était suffisante.

Harry, dans sa maison familiale, réfléchissait aux derniers évènements de sa vie et de celle de Teddy. Le petit garçon avait maintenant un grand groupe de personne devant lequel il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Ce qui était heureux !

Harry leva les yeux au son d'un grand fracas. Vite suivis d'une paire de rires. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était la preuve du lien qui s'était créé entre les Cullen et les Potter. Les Cullen lui avaient confié Renesmée sans hésitation pour le temps de leur chasse. Et si Jacob était là, ce n'était pas par manque de confiance. Harry le savait. Jacob était, tout simplement, content de passer son temps libre avec son emprunte.

Harry prit une gorgée de son thé aromatisé au sang de Dragon et soupira de bien être.

Son moment de détente fut, néanmoins, anéantis quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'un sorcier inconnu transplana juste en bordure des protections. Harry se crispa d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou. Harry ne voyait pas les loups-garous comme des ennemis. Son instinct de vampire concernant les loups garous comme des ennemis naturels était nul. Mais, à présent, tous sorciers inconnus qui se présentaient sans préavis.

Avec ce qui se passait en Angleterre, sa renommée et sa nature de vampire, il savait qu'il y avait un risque qu'on vienne le trouver. Alors, il se tenait sur ses gardes. Il était presque dans l'attente qu'on vienne le chercher.

Aussi, l'arrivé de ce loup-garou ne pouvait pas être de bon augure, selon Harry.

Un grognement le fit sursauter. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Jacob arrivé. Ce qui signifiait beaucoup considérant ses sens surdéveloppés !

« Calmes toi, Jake… Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Je t'accompagne ! »

Harry souffla mais ne contesta pas. Après s'être assuré que les enfants ne bougeraient pas, il sortit avec Jacob pour rejoindre son visiteur. C'était un grand homme de grande taille, musclé. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux chocolat. Un loup garou en exceptionnellement bonne santé.

« Harry Potter. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

Harry se crispa un peu à l'entrée en matière. Il n'aimait toujours pas les rappels de sa célébrité.

« Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Lupus Dusfan. J'étais un ami de Remus Lupin. Et la raison de ma venue est que je viens vous demander de l'aide. »

Harry avait hésité un moment avant d'autoriser le loup-garou à entrer. Maintenant, il le regrettait presque. Pas parce que le visiteur leur avait causé des problèmes mais à cause de l'énormité de ce qu'il lui avait annoncé. Et qu'il lui demandait…

Les créatures magiques et les hybrides se rebellaient. Et pas seulement en Angleterre d'après Lupus. Apparemment, les échos de protestations venaient de toutes les communautés magiques du monde. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les créatures protestaient vigoureusement. Les hybrides se faisaient connaitre et ajoutaient des poids au mouvement qui prenait de l'ampleur. Et même s'il était né en Angleterre en raison de la nouvelle vague de répression, le mouvement s'étendait.

Et si Lupus était venu le trouver, c'était dans l'espoir que Harry se mêle au mouvement.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était juré, Harry était tenté d'accepter. Pour plein de raisons. Mais surtout pour améliorer la vie de Teddy… et celle des Cullen, maintenant. En souvenir de Remus aussi qui avait souffert des lois injustes.

« Nous vous demandons simplement de faire connaitre votre précision. De faire savoir que vous nous soutenez… Nous pouvons nous charger du reste… Mais vous êtes une source d'espoir et un modèle pour beaucoup. Vous vous aideriez en… »

« C'est bon ! Je suis d'accord. Je ferais quelques apparitions et quelques interviews si vous le souhaitez. »

Le loup-garou s'était aussi répandu en remerciement mais Harry ne lui avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention, alors. Son regard avait été axé sur Jacob et il avait été soulagé de voir, dans les yeux du changeur de l'approbation et de la satisfaction. Harry avait été soulagé de découvrir que son nouvel ami n'était pas mécontent de son choix. Au contraire ! Il avait su, dès lors, qu'il ne serait pas seul dans cette lutte. Il aurait toute une famille pour le soutenir.


	11. Chapter 11

Nessie regardait, ennuyée, au-delà de la fenêtre de la salle à manger d'Harry. C'était les vacances… Alors sa famille était partie chacun de leur côté pour avoir du temps seul, en couple. Son papa, lui, était parti enquêter sur un gars qui serait comme elle. Alors, elle était restée avec Harry et Teddy. Ca ne la dérangeait pas. Elle aimait bien Harry. Et elle adorait Teddy ! Seulement voilà, Teddy était tombé malade hier et, aujourd'hui, il devait rester au lit.

« Eh, Ness ! Ca va ? »

Renesmée sursauta et se tourna, en rougissant, vers Harry qui était rentré sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

Harry était exceptionnellement beau. Même pour un vampire ! Mais surtout, il était très gentil. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait bien. Et puis, il y avait le fait qu'Harry faisait sourire son père. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis que Bella était partie.

Renesmée ne pouvait pas se référer à elle comme sa maman. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle détestait cette femme pour ce qu'elle avait fait à sa famille. Pour sa traitrise. Bella avait mis sa famille en danger (encore et encore) pour une seule raison. Devenir un vampire ! Et une fois que cela avait été chose faite, elle avait cessé de mentir et était partie sans un regard en arrière. Sans hésitation ! Nessie lui était reconnaissante d'une chose, pourtant. Sa venue au monde. Même si le but ultime de Bella avait été, encore une fois, de devenir un vampire Nessie la remerciait pour cela.

Harry, lui, n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille !

Renesmée était peut-être jeune mais elle savait ça. Tout comme elle savait qu'Harry et son père commençaient à tomber amoureux. Elle aimait bien l'idée qu'ils soient amoureux. Teddy et elle seraient frère et sœur. Et son papa cesserait d'être triste.

« Je m'ennuie. » Avoua-t-elle finalement.

Harry eut un sourire tendre avant qu'il ne lui tende la main. Renesmée y glissa la sienne sans même une pause. Totalement en confiance.

« Eh bien, on va trouver de quoi t'occuper… Qu'est ce que tu dirais de m'aider à cuisiner pour Jacob et ses amis. »

« Oui ! Qui ils sont ? »

Harry eut un autre sourire en réponse à son méfiant. Elle devina que sa méfiance et sa jalousie étaient évidentes. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose encore sur son lien avec Jacob mais elle savait qu'il était important et essentiel. Et, de toute façon, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Jake était son ami. Il n'était à personne d'autre ! Nessie savait que les autres adultes (même Harry) savaient ce qu'était ce lien mais ils ne lui diraient pas. Ils disaient qu'elle était trop jeune. Harry, lui, lui avait dit qu'elle savait l'essentiel et qu'elle devinerait le reste, d'elle-même, lorsqu'il serait temps.

« Ils s'appellent Seth et Léa, je crois… Ce sont des membres de la meute de Jacob d'après de que j'ai compris. »

Nessie se détendit aussitôt. Elle se souvenait un peu des amis de Jacob et il lui en avait beaucoup parlé. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils se voyaient comme des frères et sœur et rien de plus.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, elle était déjà occupée par Lupus. Nessie ne savait pas grand-chose de lui. Sauf qu'il était un vrai loup garou et qu'il venait du monde magique. Le monde magique ! Renesmée aurait bien voulu y aller. Cependant, Teddy disait que c'était trop dangereux pour des gens comme eux en ce moment. Et que c'était, justement, de ça qu'était venu parlé ce Lupus. Harry, son papa et Jacob ne pensaient pas qu'il était un danger. C'était le plus important.

« Harry… Est-ce qu'on continue ? »

Nessie vit Harry hésiter mais il acquiesça. Nul doute que son hésitation était due à sa présence. Toutefois, il ne la chassa pas. Au contraire, il la hissa sur une chaise devant la table, lui donna une pichenette sur le nez et entreprit de sortir les instruments et d'ingrédients de cuisine.

Lupus reprit la parole alors que Nessie commençait la recette avec Harry.

« Kingsley a été renvoyé. On n'a pas entendu parler de lui depuis. »

L'heure se déroula comme ça. Avec Harry qui lui apprenait à cuisiner et avec Lupus qui disait ce qui se passait dans le monde magique. Harry n'avait rien dis ou fait par rapport à ce était révélé par Lupus. Sauf deux fois… Quand le loup garou avait parlé d'une Hermione et d'un Draco. Mais Harry avait paru plus surpris que ce Draco aide des créatures que cette fille.

Après avoir fait son rapport, Lupus était partis. Ils faisaient le dessert alors. Un gros gâteau au chocolat. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry le mettait au four que Renesmée trouva le courage de poser la question qui la tourmentait depuis longtemps.

« Est-ce que tu vas partir, Harry ? »

Le vampire se retourna dans un mouvement vif, sans doute surpris. Il faut dire que le ton de Renesmée était larmoyant. Elle ne voulait pas cacher qu'elle aimait beaucoup Harry. Le sorcier n'hésita pas à la prendre dans ses bras pour le réconfort.

« Je ne pars pas. Tu me manquerais trop. Et ta famille aussi. »

« Et papa ? »

Harry se racla la gorge et la gêne s'installa sur son visage. Nessie sourit un peu. S'il avait pu, le vampire aurait rougis, elle était sûre. Elle avait la preuve qu'Harry aimait son papa ! Les autres oubliaient souvent qu'en tant qu'hybride, elle était plus intelligente que les enfants humains. Elle savait reconnaitre les signes amoureux. Et Harry les dégageait tous !

« Ton papa me manquerait aussi, ma douce. » Finit par avouer Harry.

C'était une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus chez Harry. L'adulte ne lui mentait pas. Pas sur les choses importantes, du moins. Nessie sourit plus franchement et se serra contre Harry. Elle aimait vraiment l'idée de l'avoir comme second Papa. Elle sentit Harry se figer un instant mais, très vite, il lui rendit son étreinte.

Ils ne se dégagèrent qu'au raclement de gorge de Jacob, arrivé quelques minutes plus tard.

Ness regarda, les yeux plissés, les nouveaux arrivants. Un garçon et une fille proches de l'âge de Jake. Nessie essaya de se rappeler ce qu'avait dit Harry. Qu'ils se sentaient comme un frère et une sœur pour Jacob. Mais c'était dur de rester calme ! Elle ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression en étant hostile… Alors, elle fit la meilleure chose pour détourner l'attention de Jacob du duo.

« Jacob ! » S'écria-t-elle en courant dans les bras du changeur. « J'ai fait le déjeuner avec Harry. Viens voir ! »

Ness tira son grand ami vers le four sans se préoccuper des nouveaux venus. De toute façon, Harry se présentait déjà.

« Alors où est Teddy ? » S'enquit Jacob alors qu'ils passaient à table.

Nessie s'était déjà réchauffé vis-à-vis de Seth et Léa. Surtout Seth ! Seth était cool et drôle. Sa sœur…. Pas tellement.

« Teddy est malade. Il a attrapé une drôle de maladie. Une maladie que sels les sorciers peuvent attraper. » Répondit rapidement Nessie. »

Harry eut un petit rire qui s'arrêta lorsque l'objet de leur discussion se présenta à la porte de la cuisine. Les cheveux bleus ébouriffés et les joues un peu rouges mais clairement en meilleure santé.

« Teddy ! »

Harry rejoignit le petit garçon mais stoppa à mi chemin en entendant une exclamation étouffée. Comme Harry, Nessie tourna son attention sur Seth et constata qu'il ne quittait pas Teddy des yeux, émerveillé. Harry soupira. Nessie comprenait seulement que Seth était maintenant pour Teddy la même chose que Jacob pour elle. Elle vit aussi, comme Harry, que son ami était aussi sensible que Seth à l'évènement. Harry souleva son fils adoptif et le plaça à côté d'elle. Son regard se fit féroce lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Seth qui déglutit


	12. Chapter 12

Edward avait les yeux fixés sur Harry, avec une forte émotion. Le jeune vampire était en train de discuter avec Carlisle. Du monde magique, encore une fois. Le vampire avait, tout de suite, semblé à sa place parmi eux. Surtout au côté d'Edward et Nessie. Il l'avait été plus que Bella. En quelques temps, Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec tous les membres de la famille, même les récalcitrants. Edward, pour sa part, commençait à espérer davantage.

« Si je peux te demander… Comment se fait-il que tu ne parles jamais de tes amis du monde magique ? »

« Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'amis là bas. »

Edward se crispa à l'assombrissement de Harry. Le sujet était clairement sensible pour Harry. Aussi Edward en voulait à son père d'amener le sujet. C'était irrationnel. Son père ne pouvait pas savoir que le sujet n'était pas à aborder. Mais il se sentait protecteur envers Harry. Bien plus qu'avec Bella. Edward commençait à croire qu'Harry était son compagnon ! C'était la meilleure explication aux développements rapides et intenses de ses émotions envers Harry. Ajouté à cela que, cette fois, tout correspondait à ce qu'avait connu ses frères et sœurs. Ainsi que ses parents... Oui, cette fois était le bon.

Il regarda Harry lever les yeux vers la fenêtre, distraitement. Edward ne pensait pas qu'il allait continuer cette conversation. Mais il se trompait. Il aurait dû le prévoir. Il ne connaissait pas Harry depuis bien longtemps mais il pensait avoir bien cerné son caractère. Harry ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à se dérober.

« Après la guerre des sorcières, il y a eu des réformes injustes et cruelles envers les créatures magiques. Elles n'ont fait qu'envenimer les choses. Renforcer les craintes. La plupart de mes amis m'ont abandonné peu de temps après l'adoption de la première loi. La majorité des gens croyait les préjugés sur les vampires. Presque tous mes meilleurs amis y croyaient et m'ont donc abandonné.

Carlisle hésita mais finit par enlacer Harry. Il se raidit un instant mais accepta vite le réconfort.

« Je vais te laisser. Je crois qu'on a assez parlé de sujet sensible. Je suis certain qu'Edward se fera un plaisir de se distraire. »

Carlisle avait employé un ton amusé pour cette dernière phrase. Edward avait employé un ton amusé par cette dernière phrase. Edward ne répliqua pas. Il n'en prit même pas. Il n'en prit même pas ombrage. Parce que cela fit sourire Harry. Et déjà, le sourire de Harry signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

Finalement, Harry se détourna de Carlisle et offrit un grand sourire à Edward qui ne put faire autrement que le lui rendre.

« Alors Edward. Je suis tout à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? »

Edward sentit son cœur se gonfler et il s'empara de la main de Harry.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Le vampire magique sourit avec calme et suivit Edward sans se faire prier. C'était reposant d'être avec Harry. Parce que, avec lui, Edward pourrait être lui-même. Il n'avait pas à se surveiller. Il pouvait utiliser toute sa force sans craindre de briser ou effrayer son nouvel ami.

Ils arrivèrent au bord de mer, à plusieurs kilomètres de la ville qu'il habitait. Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur la grève.

Edward glissa un regard vers Harry et se retrouva émerveillé.

Plongé dans la contemplation de l'océan flamboyant, Harry était magnifique. Edward savait que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'océan de cette façon. Teddy et lui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'y venir. Il avait aussi la certitude que c'était un rêve, longtemps irréalisé, de Harry que de voir l'océan. Aussi Edward pensait que c'était un bon cadeau que de lui montrer l'élément sauvage. Un bon moyen pour lui demander d'entamer une relation avec lui.

Cela avait pris du temps à Edward de trouver le courage de tenter sa chance mais il avait, finalement, cédé au désir de connaitre Harry, plus en profondeur. Il voulait être plus qu'un ami pour Harry.

Enfin, c'était la relation que les nouveaux ajouts de la famille avaient avec Nessie qui avait décidé Edward. Tous les deux étaient très proches de Nessie. Et Edward avait l'impression d'être une véritable famille lorsqu'il était tous les quatre ensembles. Une famille pas vraiment différent des autres… En dehors de l'évidence.

« Harry ? »

Le jeune vampire se détourna du paysage pour orienter son attention sur Edward. A son expression, le télépathe devina qu'il était surpris et intrigué par le ton sérieux de ce dernier.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers temps. Je ressens de fortes émotions pour toi. Et j'espérais que tu me permettrais de les explorer plus en profondeur si, par chance, tu ressentais, toi aussi, quelque chose pour moi. »

Edward retint, à grand peine, une grimace à ses expressions exagérément formelle. En dépit de ses expériences de vie et de ses efforts, lors d'évènements comme celui-ci, sa lointaine éducation humaine reprenne le dessous.

Harry eut un petit rire et lui prit la main, comme pour le réconforter.

« Ce serait un honneur, monsieur Cullen d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec lui. »

Avant qu'Edward eut l'occasion d'exprimer sa joie, Harry combla l'espace entre eux et fit ce qu'avait rêvé de faire Edward depuis des jours… Et qu'il n'aurait pas osé faire avant plusieurs semaines encore… Il l'embrassa !


	13. Chapter 13

Harry se sentait mieux que jamais dans sa maison. Parce qu'elle était animée. Elle regorgeait de vie. Elle était devenue une véritable maison familiale selon les critères d'Harry. La plupart des Cullen passaient l'essentiel de leur temps ici à présent. Ils se sentaient bien mieux dans la maison d'Harry. Plus en sécurité au environ de la magie. Harry avait été surpris de la rapidité de leur acceptation. Mais, à vrai dire, c'était évident que cela se passerait de cette manière. La magie apaisait leur nature vampirique. Et tous les inconvénients qui allaient avec… Les choses étaient simples pour eux. Harry était quelqu'un en qui ils pouvaient faire confiance (Harry l'avait déjà prouvé) et qu'ils appréciaient. Et la magie leur permettrait de vivre plus normalement, plus en sécurité parmi les humains. Alors cette maison pleine de magie était parfaite pour eux.

Et Harry était heureux de la situation lui aussi. Il aurait été plus heureux encore si les créatures magiques cessaient de venir à lui. Après Lupus (dont la meute s'était installée dans la ville voisine), des représentants des vélanes et des succubes étaient venus le trouver. Pour parler. Ce qui avait presque poussé Harry à accepter d'entrer dans cette bataille.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps (voir pour la première fois, tout court), les créatures magiques s'allaient pour revendiquer leurs droits face aux sorciers. Pour la première fois, elles laissaient leurs différents de côté pour faire face à un même problème. Cela poussait à réfléchir !

Malgré les croyances de la majorité des sorciers quant à leur supériorité, ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre les créatures magiques de ce monde. Surtout si elles oubliaient, momentanément, leurs différents et s'unissaient.

Pour l'instant, les sorciers avaient de la chance. Les alliances se faisaient encore. Et les créatures magiques semblaient vouloir régler ce conflit pacifiquement. Mais cela pouvait changer. En particulier si les sorciers restaient inconsciemment sur leurs positions.

Harry regarda Teddy, Seth, Léa et Jacob interagirent dans le salon. Il n'avait jamais vu Teddy si heureux et détendu. Harry savait que c'était dû aux Cullen… Mais aussi à la meute. Surtout à la meute ! Ce n'était que récemment qu'Harry avait compris que Teddy avait besoin de faire partis d'une meute en tant que demi-loup-garou. Avec les Quilleutes, Teddy avait trouvé un frère et une sœur. Ainsi qu'un ami en la personne de Seth. Pour le moment. Seth ne resterait sans doute pas un ami bien longtemps pour Teddy. Cela changerait lorsque le métamorphomage serait plus grand. Mais cela convenait à Harry. Il ne voulait pas que son fils soit seul ou souffre. Et il savait que cela n'arriverait pas avec Seth.

Harry soupira longuement et ne détourna les yeux des joueurs de cartes que parce que la cheminette s'activa. Aucun des loups ne leva les yeux. Pas plus que les Cullen présents (Edward, Alice et Nessie). Ils avaient maintenant, tous, l'habitude des manifestations magiques dans la maison. Et la cheminette s'activait tous les deux jours, alors…

Harry sourit et s'installa devant le feu magique.

« He, Bill ! Comment ça va ? »

Bill Weasley était le seul de la famille à rester en contact avec lui. Avec Charlie… Mais Charlie était un solitaire et communiquait rarement avec Harry.

« Harry. »

Harry perdit le sourire au ton sérieux de l'homme.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Hermione m'a contacté. Elle voulait te parler. »

Harry enregistra à peine qu'Edward le rejoignait pour le soutien. Hermione. De toutes les trahisons, c'était la sienne qui avait été la plus douloureuse.

Avant même que les premières lois passent, ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient détournés de lui.

Ron, le premier. Ce qui 'avait pas surpris Harry, en toute honnêteté. Ron avait cédé à sa jalousie et à ses préjugés. Il avait chassé Harry de sa vie dès qu'il avait su ce qu'il était devenu. Et la plupart de sa famille l'avait imité.

Mais Harry ne s'était pas attendu à la défection d'Hermione, elle qui s'était toujours tenu à ses côtés. Elle qui avait toujours défendu les droits des diverses créatures. Harry s'avait qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonné à cause de sa nouvelle condition. Elle ne voulait simplement pas perdre l'amour de sa vie. Alors, elle avait collé à Ron et laissé Harry seul. Elle avait sans doute cru pouvoir raisonner Ron. Comme elle l'avait toujours fais.

Mais le rouquin avait été changé par la guerre et sa renommée en tant que héros. Il était resté sur ses positions. Et celles-ci étaient devenues plus fermes à mesure que les nouvelles lois passaient.

Hermione n'avait jamais tenté de reprendre contact avec Harry. D'un autre côté, elle apparaissait rarement en public. Harry craignait que c'était dû à Ron. Mais ce n'était pas une certitude.

Aussi, le fait que la jeune femme veuille lui parler avait de quoi surprendre.

« Tu as une idée de quoi ? Où est-elle en ce moment ? »

« Elle est à la maison en ce moment. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle veut parler. Mais, Harry, je crois vraiment que tu devrais la voir. »

Harry hésita mais il était déjà convaincu. Bill n'aurait pas risqué d'accueillir Hermione chez lui sans avoir certaine certitude.

« D'accord. »

Il se leva avec lenteur et se recula, trouvant du réconfort dans la touche d'Edward sur son épaule.

« Vas-y. Fais la venir. »

La minute suivante, Hermione était là.

« Salut Harry ! »

Harry resta figé sur place, les yeux fixés sur l'hématome sur sa joue et sa lèvre fendue.

« Hermione… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »


End file.
